


Loki's Plan(s)

by River_of_Dawn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Loki (Marvel), Badass Loki, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_of_Dawn/pseuds/River_of_Dawn
Summary: Loki was the god of mischief, lies, chaos and deception.So why would he let himself be captured? Why would he just stand there, not even defending himself?But what, if it was all just one big game of Hnefatafl?And what, if Loki was winning?





	Loki's Plan(s)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first of all, I just wanted to say a few things: Whilst I do love Thor:Ragnarok, I simply can't believe Loki's character in that movie. Only one trick? And then such an old one? No way! So I went back further in his story and looked for an explanation. And whilst I still haven't found it, I've got a story about it together, in which Loki explains his reasoning and is absolutely awesome!  
> A short warning: English is not my mother tongue. Please notify me of any possible mistakes I made!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Marvel, Thor, Loki or anything, except the idea. Even bits and pieces of the dialogue are not mine.
> 
> WARNINGS: None. Or at least I hope so.

Loki smiled slightly.

The Asgardian Warriors that held his chains were nothing but brutes.

He could have escaped easily.

But, no, that wasn‘t his plan. It wouldn‘t be a good plan. And he, Loki, always had a good plan – or at least most of the time. The other times didn‘t count.

And now he had a good plan as well. Instead of acting now, he would wait, he would bide his time, wait till the time was right.

Being a traitor and then going into hiding would be the worst he could do now. Heimdall would scout the skies of all places known and Thor would turn every stone, looking for him. And even thought he could do it, Loki felt no desire to be living as a… _snake_ or some other animal for the rest of his life.

No, he would wait.

The chains and footsteps were loud.

He looked up and saw his mother, her eyes hiding her pain, but not well enough for Loki, god of deception, not to see.

Loki hadn’t wanted for her to see this.

It wouldn’t be nice to her. It wouldn’t be nice at all. For nobody save Loki would understand.

He was supposed to be dead.

And, really, it hadn’t been his fault. Everybody could make a slight miscalculation whilst jumping the branches of Yggdrasil.

Oh, well, maybe it was partly his fault, but he had never been good at blaming himself. Only others. Not that that would have helped him. Because, afterwards, with Thanos…

He hadn’t had a chance. He had to conquer Midgard. Or at least try.

Loki had tried everything to make it as easy as possible for the oaf and his friends, but, no, even now they didn’t seem to think about the fact that Chitauri had been on earth. It was truly sad, that they weren’t able to realize such a thing.

Oh, well. Dumbish brutes. All of them.

Except for one.

His eyes met his mother’s.

“Have I made you proud, mother?” Loki asked, already knowing the answer.

Even she, Frigga, who had the gift of foresight, wouldn’t know the truth. Nobody would. Not until it was too late. Oh, these fools. It would be their downfall.

Loki was the god of mischief, chaos and lies and therefore the one who changed and brought change. If they hadn’t realized the truth yet… If that meant he had to be the bad guy, he would do it.

“Don’t make it worse,” was his mother’s answer.

Oh, if she only knew!

It couldn’t get worse.

Thanos was on his way.

The only way they could win, would be for all the nine worlds to unite.

Loki had just done the first step.

Midgard was united, or at least they would stand together in such a situation, and was an Asgardian ally. It was a good first step.

Ever since he had first had that vision from the Norns themselves, he had been preparing, scheming, planning. His actions before had Thor made love life and Midgard.

Okay, the miscalculation from when he used the Bifröst as a weapon wasn’t very helpful in furthering his plans, but he had been in quite a shock at that time. To be fair, he still wasn’t quite over it.

And that was what he told his mother.

_It couldn’t get much worse._

Truth to be told, she probably wouldn’t understand that, but at least he had tried, right?

“Enough,” boomed Odin’s voice.

Loki turned to face the Allfather again.

Why would Asgardians always speak so loudly? Would they feel inferior if they couldn’t shout at somebody?

It was already clear that they were going to throw him into prison, so why shouldn’t he have a bit of fun in between?

And then Odin even decided to help him and told everybody that he would speak with Loki on his own. At least his mother wouldn’t be there to watch him now.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Loki could see his mother looking at Odin with pleading eyes.

Loki almost laughed.

After all those years one would have thought that she would have realized that nothing would change the Allfather’s mind. Well, except when it came to Loki. What with that whole _“You’re my son, Loki”_ -thing.

The Allmother left the room.

Only the Allfather, the guards and Loki himself were in the throne room.

It was quite some compliment, that Odin thought he would need, _what?_ , 30 guards to hold his shackles so he wouldn’t escape.

Of course, Loki could escape, but where would be the fun in _that?_

Sooner or later Thor will have such a mess that _**he**_ would come and get Loki himself. It had always been that way. He had gotten predictable.

But then again, it was Thor.

You could just foresee his every move, unless it was extraordinary stupid.

Loki stepped forward, his head lifted in a challenge, movements exaggerated.

Then he laughed.

Everybody in the room seemed to know that this ‘talk’ with the Allfather would bring no good, that it was just a farce. But it was still entertaining.

Beginning with what everybody was suspecting, Loki just asked what the problem was. He had had asked that question countless of times as a child, back then genuine questions, now a mockery of that.

And Odin answered with one of those answers that used to drive him insane.

“Don’t you recognize...”

Loki simply blocked the rest of the answer out. Correction: Those answers were still driving him insane.

Yes, Loki knew that his crimes were always just that: crimes.

And then Odin continued.

Loki couldn’t help himself.

He smiled.

He was the god of chaos.

He was proud of unrest caused by himself and no-one else.

Okay, he wasn’t quite proud of the deaths, but some things just happened.

Even better was Odin’s reaction to his answer.

He had behaved the same as the Allfather had done countless of times.

Oh, yes, Loki loved the library and reading and had learned all about the dirty secrets of Asgard. Odin had raged war against the other realms countless of times. Shouldn’t he be proud of Loki now? Marching into another world, just like he himself and Thor had done it so often. Like a _‘real warrior’_ would do?

“We are no gods. We are born, we live and then we die. Same as the humans.”

“Plus, minus 5000 years,” Loki answered and continued in his thoughts with the fact that on Midgard he would be seventeen years old. He would have been called a prodigy instead of being humiliated by everybody else just because he loved reading. Just like humans.

Sometimes his conversations with Odin were better than this Midgardian concept of ‘a comedy’.

The only downside to this sort of ‘comedy’ was, that he seemed to be the only one who understood the jokes.

_Oh, well. Just continue, Allfather. I’m listening. Tell me about your glory and wisdom. Entertain me a bit longer…_

And hadn’t Odin realized that this wasn’t about the throne?

Okay, so it was about him not wanting a dumb Thor to have the throne. But by now it was about Thanos, about a danger greater than anything faced before.

Still, since they didn’t seemed to know about the upcoming danger…

“It is my birthright!”

Oh, and he would fulfill the prophecy and laugh when Asgard would burn down.

Wasn’t that his birthright?

He couldn’t care less about the throne.

And Odin’s words that his birthright was death?

Oh, he was right. But his birthright wasn’t his death, it was Asgard’s death, no matter what Odin said.

But it still hurt. It hurt.

But even as he challenged Odin, the man wouldn’t murder him. Couldn’t? Couldn’t murder him? It was so easy. It had been easy back then. But the fool still picked up the infant that would be Asgard’s doom. The one, who would destroy them. And even now, after all he had done, Odin still couldn’t murder him.

It would be his downfall.

But in the meantime he would have fun.

There were so many pieces on the Hnefatafl board. _Time to move, Odin. I’ll even give you motivation. Come on, it’s your turn._

_Will you be a softhearted fool, still trying to let go of your bloodied past or will you show yourself to the world?_

_Or will you take the easy way out?_

“Frigga is the only reason you’re still living.”

_Oh, so the easy way out it is._

_And what had happened to_ ‘You’re my son, Loki. I love you.’?

 _And you say that I will never see her again, that I will never see my mother again? Spent the rest of my days in Asgard? And here I thought_ I _was the god of lies…_

With a shocked look on his face Loki was led out of the room.

He was already enjoying the show. Even if they should really change the script a bit. Since Odin never actually tried to have him killed… Oh, well, it was fun whilst it… lasted. Why not make it any longer?

“And what about Thor?”

Come on. Odin’s favourite topic. The golden son, the crown prince of Asgard… He still couldn’t believe that decision.

But then again… Asgard would fall anyway. And he, Loki, would laugh and watch the flames.

“He will restore order in the nine worlds.”

Order.

Order had never been good.

He was the god of chaos! Why would he care about Thor restoring order?

Also he had saved Thor so many times, had undone Thor’s destruction so many times… 

He could feel the guards hand on his shoulder.

And because Thor just grew up, whilst he had been behaving like a grown-up for a long time…

But Odin just needed a reason.

And without chaos there isn’t change. Perhaps that was the reason, why Asgard never changed.

Oh well, Asgard… Asgard would burn soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Hnefatafl is the viking version of chess. Just in case somebody is interested.
> 
> If you enjoyed this story, please let me know and check out my other stories!


End file.
